23 July
by Hyzumi
Summary: Inilah tanggal yang paling dihindari oleh Uchiha Sasuke setelah tanggal 14 Februari yang menempati urutan pertama, karena banyaknya fans yang menggila di tanggal itu, namun ada satu hal yang dia tunggu? apa itu?


Yosha! Ini dia partisipasi saya buat ultahnya Sasu.

Saya lagi malas bercuap-cuap sebagai pembuka, langsung aja deh ceritanya!

Disclaimer: Sasuke dan semua chara di Naruto cuma punya Om MK, saya di sini cuma minjem nama mereka aja buat meranin fic gaje ini.

Enjoy this fic!

=23 July=

Inilah tanggal yang paling dihindari oleh Uchiha Sasuke setelah tanggal 14 Februari yang menempati urutan pertama, hari di mana para fansnya akan berubah menjadi makhluk ganas yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya hanya untuk menyerahkan sebuah kotak wasiat(?) ehm, maksud saya sebuah kotak warna-warni berhiaskan pita yang mereka sebut kado.

Seperti saat ini, pemuda itu sedang berusaha menghindari kerubutan para fansnya yang sudah mengikutinya sejak dia baru menginjak tanah depan pintu gerbang sekolah, rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang semakin terlihat seperti ayam yang sedang dikejar tukang jagal yang ingin menyembelihnya, tampangnya yang stoic kini dipenuhi keringat karena berlari sejak dari pintu gerbang menuju kelasnya, bahkan dia sampai tak mengindahkan teguran komite kedisiplinan yang melarangnya berlari-lari di koridor, namun naas nasib sang perfek, dia terkalahkan oleh gerombolan siswi yang mengejar Sasuke, dan berakhir dengan punggung penuh jejak kaki di lantai koridor.*ckckck...kasihan (-.-)*

Kembali ke Sasuke.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kelasnya dengan sangat kasar hingga terdengar bunyi debaman keras saat pintu itu menghantam tembok, kemudian terdengar lagi bunyi debaman saat pemuda itu menutup pintunya kembali, membuat para penghuni kelasnya tertuju pada suara ribut di depan kelas, dan terlihatlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari, poni panjangnya sampai terlihat menutupi matanya dan menempel di dahi yang penuh peluh.

"Kenapa lagi lo teme?" tanya Naruto dari pojok ruangan, karena pemuda berambut pirang itu tadinya sedang menyontek sesuatu pada sepupunya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Bukan urusan lo!" degus Sasuke sambil masih mengatur nafasnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya, namun mata onyxnya melirik ke arah gadis di samping Naruto, gadis itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, rupanya dia sedang mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya, kedua matanya pun terpejam seolah tak perduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian melempar tasnya ke atas meja dengan asal-asalan, kemudian menghempaskan diri di kursi.

Srak!

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok Kiba Inuzuka dengan kedua temannya, Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hei, di depan pintu kelas udah kayak orang demo tuh! Tanggung jawab siapa nih?" tanya Kiba di depan kelas.

Bukannya dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang ditunggu para gadis di depan pintu, tapi dia hanya ingin mengejek orangnya saja.

"Diem lu Dogie!" gumam Sasuke sambil melancarkan deathglarenya pada si pecinta anjing itu.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke, terima saja kado dari mereka, toh lo juga yang untung, siapa tahu mereka ngasih sesuatu yang lo suka, pasta tomat, jus tomat, T-shirt gambar tomat, kaos kaki bau tomat, atau saos tomat, apalah yang tomat-tomat itu!" Kiba terkekeh saat melihat Sasuke mukanya semakin kusut.

SRAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu kelas terbuka, namun kali ini lebih kasar.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETO SASUKE-KUUUN!" dan muncul lah seorang gadis berambut pink yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, dengan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda di tangannya.

"INI UNTUKMU! KYAAAAA!" saking semangatnya ngasih tuh kado, Sakura malah melempar kado itu, dan mengenai jidat Sasuke tepat di ujung siku-siku tuh kotak.

"BANGSAT LU BAKA PINK!" seru Sasuke dengan OOC-nya sambil menutup lubang jidatnya yang bocor kena timpuk kotak laknat tadi.

"Ma...ma...maaf Sasuke-kun, aku nggak sengaja!" Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan menggigiti kuku kakinya.

"Minggat lu!" usir Sasuke dengan tidak berperi kebinatangan(?) sedangkan Sakura yang diusir hanya bisa meratapi nasib dan ketololannya, yang memberikan kado kelewat semangat hingga mencelakakan pujaan hatinya (ce elah bahasanya -.-) padahal dia lebih mujur dari pada yang lain karena dia bisa menyerahkan langsung pada Sasuke yang sekelas dengannya.

"Jangan nangis Sakura-chan! Kan masih ada akang Naru yang tetap setia menantimu." entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sakura yang sedang pundung di pojokan sambil ngudek-udek rumah semut.

"Hiks, Naru...kamu memang paling ngertiin aku..." dan terjadilah adegan drama korea di kelas itu, tapi adegan itu terpotong karena satu hal.

"Oi, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada markas piaraanku?" kedua sejoli itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Shino Aburame dengan ribuan laler mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Buset dah! Elu nggak mandi berapa taon sih Shin? Sampe dikerubutin lalat gitu banyak?" tanya Naruto sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan jepitan jemuran hasil nyolong dari mbah Tsunade, yang tadinya dipake buat njemur kutangnya yang udah molor.

"Oh, ini sih buat ritual sebagai ahli waris perkumpulan pengemis sedunia." jawab Shino enteng, NaruSaku jawsdrop.

"Btw, gue nggak mandi selama sebulan, belom setahun kok." kata Shino sambil lalu, tapi kemudian dia diseret paksa ama Hinata buat diceburin di bak mandi sekolah biar nggak mencemari lingkungan, pantesan aja sejak berangkat tadi Hinata nyium bau tikus busuk, ternyata Shino penyebabnya.

SRAK!

Pintu kembali bergeser dengan kasar, dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut merah ke dalam kelas.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETO SASU-KOIIIIII!" gadis itu berlari ke arah Sasuke (dejavu)

Sasuke bergindik saat melihat gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Karin itu memonyongkan bibirnya, dan merentangkan tangannya seolah ingin memeluk dan mencium Sasuke saat itu juga, namun reflek Sasuke lebih cepat dari pada serangan Karin, Sasuke langsung menarik kerah seragam Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menjadikannya sebagai tameng, dan akhirnya cipokan Karin mendarat di bibir monyong Suigetsu.

"ANJRIT! NAJIS BANGET GUE NYIPOK ELU!" Karin langsung lari ke toilet guna mencuci bibirnya yang salah pendaratan, menggosoknya dengan sabun colek 7 kali, dengan sabun cair 7 kali dan terakhir dengan deterjen 7 kali juga, dan hasilnya, bibir Karin makin monyong karena kepanasan.

Sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas lega, karena bibirnya yang masih suci(?) itu nggak terkontaminasi oleh orang yang salah, lalu Suigetsu bersujud syukur di bawah kaki Sasu karena sudah membantunya mendapatkan cipokan dari Karin, meskipun nggak sengaja.

"Thank's banget bro! Gue kira lu cuman bisa ngelus pantat ayam doang, ternyata elu baek juga sama gue." kata Suigetsu sambil berlinangan air mata buaya comberan.

Teeeet...teeeeeet...trereret...toet...toet...teot...teot...

Bunyi bel masuk yang udah rada sumbang itu berdering, menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Sasuke kembali melirik bangku belakang, di mana seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati musik tadi duduk, terlihat Naruto menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkannya, dan gadis itu pun akhirnya membuka mata aquamarine jernihnya, kemudian melepas earphone yang sejak tadi bertengger di kedua lubang hidung(?) maksud ane lubang telinganya.

Kedua mata aquamarine itu bergulir ke arah depan, dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke, gadis itu pun menunujukkan cengirannya yang mirip dengan sepupunya si baka dobe Naruto, namun Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, takut ketahuan kalau sejak tadi dia curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis itu.

_"Kok dia nggak menujukan reaksi apapun? Apa dia lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku?"_ batin Sasuke.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!

Demi keriputnya bang Ita, demi uang palsu Kakuzu, demi pierching karatan Pein, demi kertas korannya Konan, demi user-usernya Tobi, demi...*dibakar reader* okay abaikan yang diatas!

Ternyata sejak tadi Sasuke mengharapkan Kado dari Jeng Ino Yamanaka saudara-saudara!

Apa kata Itachi jika mengetahui adek semata kunyuk(?)nya, sedang berharap pada seorang gadis yang notabene, emang fans beratnya? Apakah keriput Itachi kan tambah panjang? Ato utangnya yang tambah banyak? Ato istrinya yang makin menggila? O.o (tapi setahu saya, Bang Ita belom beristri -.-) lanjut!

Pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa, dengan keributan-keributan kecil saat guru mereka mengadakan ulangan dadakan, atau saat Naruto ketahuan nyontek ke Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang dijadikan kesempatan murid lain untuk nyontek, tentu hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke yang otaknya sudah encer dari sononya, juga Shikamaru si pemalas tapi entah kenapa bisa punya IQ 200, mungkin Tuhan itu memang adil, atau tidak adil?

Dan yang tidak Sasuke sukai dari Shikamaru adalah, pemuda itu punya hubungan dekat dengan Ino.

Mungkin dalam kasus ini, Tuhan tidak adil di mata Sasuke.

Sehari di sekolah berlalu dengan begitu cepat, sedangkan Ino tidak ada tanda-tanda akan memberikan kado pada tokoh utama kita yang sedang berulang tahun, gadis itu malah asyik bergosip dengan teman-temannya, dan sesekali mengganggu kegiatan tidur Shikamaru dengan menggosok-gosokkan bulu kemoceng ke lubang hidung pemuda itu, sehingga Shikamaru berkali-kali bangkit dari tidurnya hanya untuk mencekik Ino, tapi tidak serius, coba kalo serius, dia pasti sudah sampai di balik jeruji besi dengan sipir ter laknat sepanjang masa Mbah Orochimaru MUAHAHAHAHAHA *Dibekep*

Saat pulang sekolah.

Sasuke kembali berolahraga lari marathon menuju gerbang sekolah, menghindari kejaran para fans girl gila yang sejak tadi pagi memburunya, namun kali ini mereka semakin gila karena gerombolan itu kini melemparkan kado-kado mereka ke arah Sasuke, berharap agar pemuda itu menerima kado dari mereka, tapi bukannya diterima, malah Sasuke yang berakhir babak belur saat sampai di pintu gerbang, pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil jemputannya, kemudian buru-buru masuk ke dalam, sebelum dirinya mati konyol karena ulah para fansnya.

Padahal dia belom jadi artis, coba kalo udah jadi artis, mungkin dia bisa ko'id dengan mudah karena ulah fansnya sendiri, benar-benar ironis (-.-)'

"Cepat jalan sebelum mobil ini remuk!" perintah Sasuke dengan muka horor pada supirnya yang bermuka mirip hiu darat.

"Siap!" dan supir peranakan hiu dan manusia(?) itu langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan maksimal, sampe Sasuke yang belom sempat memakai seatbeltnya berguling-guling di jok belakang dengan nistanya, dari mukanya yang nabrak pintu mobil, sampe nyusruk ke kolong dengan posisi nungging dengan tidak elitnya.

Sampai di rumah, supir yang baru bekerja selama 4 jam itu langsung dipecat tanpa pesangon, karena sudah membahayakan nyawa majikan.

"Sialan tuh supir, baru kerja 4 jam udah mau ngebunuh gue! Siapa sih yang nerima dia jadi supir di sini?" gerutu Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang pegal-pegal.

BRUM!

Sasuke menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara motor, dan terlihat lah Ino yang baru saja turun dari motor sport berwarna hijau emerald milik Shikamaru, rumah Sasuke dan Ino memang berseberangan, dan otomatis dia selalu tahu kalau cewek itu sering pulang pergi dengan membonceng cowok nanas kering itu, mengingat rumah Shikamaru memang satu kompleks dengan mereka.

"Ck, seharusnya aku minta motor saja pada Ayah sebagai kado!" gerutu Sasuke yang masih memandang iri pada Shikamaru yang kini mulai melajukan kembali motornya.

Ino yang akan masuk ke rumah tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, dan gadis itu pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi tak terlalu jelas didengar oleh Sasuke karena ada mobil yang tiba-tiba melintas di jalan yang memisahkan rumah mereka, dan saat mobil itu telah berlalu, dia hanya bisa melihat cengiran Ino yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah riang.

"Ck! Mobil sialan! Tadi Ino ngomong apa coba?" gerutu Sasuke sambil melangkah gontai ke dalam rumah.

=SASUINO LOVER=

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan orang yang diharapkan Sasuke untuk memberi hadiah padanya tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu.

Sasuke semakin frustasi saat melihat inbox ponselnya, dan juga wall di facebooknya hanya berisi ucapan selamat dari para fansnya yang lain.

"Ck, cewek itu beneran naksir gue ngak sih? Bukannya setiap hari dia yang paling semangat ngejar-ngejar gue?" gerutu Sasuke sambil membanting I-pad dan ponselnya ke atas ranjang, rupanya dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melempar kedua barang itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu dengan tampang BeTe.

"Masuk aja Baka Aniki! Bukannya biasanya langsung masuk tanpa ngetuk pintu!" degus Sasuke.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Bukannya masuk, tapi orang di balik pintu itu masih saja mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kubilang masuk aja Baka Aniki!" seru Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Tapi aku bukan Baka Aniki." jawab seseorang di balik pintu.

Sasuke langsung terkesiap saat mendengar suara itu, sungguh suara ini lah yang ingin dia dengar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, suara yang mampu membuatnya melayang ke langit ke tujuh setiap kali suara itu menyebut namanya.

"Sasuke?" panggil orang itu.

"Otanjoubi omedeto Sasu ..."

Sasuke pun langsung berjalan dengan penuh semangat ke arah pintu, dan membukanya dengan tak kalah semangat, dan apa yang dia lihat? Seorang berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ino?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu orang itu, kemudian membalik tubuh orang itu perlahan.

Dan...

"ANJRIT! JIJAY JABLAY PUYUNGHAI LU! MINGGAT LU BANCI KALENG!" Sasuke langsung menonjok muka tuh orang yang ternyata Deidara sampe mental ke lantai bawah.(kesian amat nasib lu Dei -.-)

Sasuke langsung terbangun dari mimpi jijaynya, lalu bangkit terduduk, tapi kali ini dia kembali dikejutkan oleh muka keriputan abangnya yang tiba-tiba udah ada di depan muka mulus(?)nya, dan reflek Sasuke langsung menyambar bantal terdekat dan melemparnya tepat mengenai muka Itachi.

"Sialan lu Baka Otouto! Gue udah susah payah ngebangunin elu yang keringetan gaje kek lagi di R*P* BakOro, elu malah nimpuk gue pake bantal bau curut kek gini!" Itachi membanting bantal naas yang baru saja beradu dengan wajah Awesome-nya.

Sasuke malah menatapnya dengan tampang BeTe.

"Makannya jangan tiba-tiba nongol di depan muka gue Baka Aniki!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk bantal yang dia lempar tadi.

"Oi, gue di sini! Bukan di sono!" protes Itachi sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, mempertegas keberadaannya pada adek tersayang(?)nya itu.

"Whatever!" degus Sasuke.

Sebenarnya dalam hati dia berterimakasih pada abangnya yang paling ganteng se dunia akherat(?) itu, karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari mimpi gaje yang membuatnya sport jantung.

"Langsung aja deh! Ngapain lu dateng ke kamar gue?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah, atau sopan sekalipun lawan bicaranya abangnya sendiri.

"Buruan siap-siap! Jangan bilang elu lupa kalo malem ini kita ngadain pesta ultah lu!" tuding Itachi yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan masih bersumpah serapah.

Sebenernya Sasuke emang lupa sama acaranya itu, gara-gara ngebayangin Ino mulu dari tadi pagi, sampe sekarang dia masih berharap supaya cewek taksirannya itu ngasih kado ke dia, tapi sayangnya tuh cewek pirang sama sekali nggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalo dia inget hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke berganti pakaian dengan malas, hilang sudah semangatnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 itu, dialihkan pandangannya ke seberang rumah, di mana dia bisa melihat kamar Ino dari jendela kamarnya, pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat lampu kamar Ino telah padam.

"Jam berapa sih ini? Kok lampunya udah mati?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap jam dinding berbentuk tomat yang bertengger di dinding depan ranjangnya.

"Baru jam 8 kok?" keluh Sasuke, kini pemuda itu semakin malas menjejakkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, di mana keluarganya akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk dirinya, tentu dia yang minta, karena kalau diadakan pesta besar, nanti yang ada malah terjadi perang besar para fans girl untuk memperebutkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan lesu, kepalanya pun tertunduk seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup, tak dihiraukannya suara Ibunya atau suara Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara itu, dan melihat sosok Ino Yamanaka di antara keluarganya.

"Ino?" seolah tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya, Sasuke mengucek kedua matanya berkali-kali, kemudian menatap ke arah sosok yang dia kenali sebagai Ino, tidak hanya Ino, Inoichi yang merupakan Ayah Ino pun turut datang di acaranya.

"Itu beneran Ino kan? Bukan Deidara?" batin Sasuke sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berusaha mencari fokus untuk penglihatannya yang mungkin mulai buruk.

"Oi Baka Otouto! Ngapain lu diem aja di situ kek patung semar?" dan suara Itachi barusan berhasil menyadarkannya dari keterpanaan. (lebay deh)

Sasuke pun kini menuruni tangga dengan lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, belum lagi senyuman aneh yang menghiasi wajahnya saat dirinya mengambil duduk di samping Ino.

"Nah sekarang mari kita mulai pestanya!" kata mikoto dengan senyum ramahnya.

Pesta ulang tahun Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, apa lagi saat dirinya harus memberikan potongan pertama kuenya, yang langsung dia berikan pada Ino, dan membuat Itachi patah hati, karena apa? Entah lah, hanya Itachi, dan Tuhan yang tahu, author sih nggak tahu karena bang Ita nggak ngasih bocoran.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke teramat senang hingga melayang ke langit ke tujuh, dan mendarat di bulan(?)

Yaitu kenyataan bahwa, hari itu juga, dia dan Ino telah resmi ditunangkan.

Benar-benar rejeki nomplok, dan lagi, keinginannya untuk punya motor sendiri ternyata dikabulkan oleh ayahhandanya tercinta. *kalo ada maunya aja dia sebut tercinta, giliran nggak ada maunya, dia sebut nista(-.-)*

Karena dia sudah punya motor sendiri dan Ino sudah menjadi tunangannya, otomatis Ino nggak perlu lagi membonceng Shikamaru kan? Dia pun nggak perlu merasa iri sama tuh cowok nanas kering, soalnya dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, khufufu...

Dan dengan begini lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya, tinggal menunggu kado apa yang akan diberikan Ino padanya.

=SASUINO LOVER=

Saat ini Sasuke dan Ino tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah Sasuke, keduanya sedang menikmati angin malam sambil menatap bintang yang memang terlihat lebih jelas di musim panas ini.

"Oh ya Sasu, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Ino tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya di mata Sasuke, pemuda itu pun terlihat antusias menanti hadiah yang akan dia dapatkan dari *ehm* tunangannya *ehm* itu.

"Yang pertama dan kedua," Ino menepukkan kedua tangannya, dan datang lah seorang pelayan dengan nampan berisi Pasta tomat, Jus tomat, dan saos tomat, Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

_"Keknya pernah ada yang ngungkit-ungkit ketiga isi nampan itu deh?" _Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah membahas soal ketiga makanan itu.

Setelah pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan Ino, pelayan itu kemudaian undur diri dari sepasang sejoli itu.

"Nah ini aku sendiri yang buat lho Sasu, kamu kan suka sama tomat, iya kan?" Ino kembali tersenyum pada tunangannya.

"Lalu yang lain di sini." Ino menyodorkan kotak persegi berukuran cukup besar berwarna biru tua, Sasuke menerima kotak itu sedikit ragu.

_"Jangan bilang kalo isinya T-shirt gambar tomat, dan kaos kaki bau tomat!"_ batin Sasuke.

"Di buka dong Sasu~" Ino meminta dengan nada manja, Sasuke pun membuka kadonya dengan hati hati.

Dan saat kotak itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut dengan tatapan kosong.

"T-shirt gambar tomat dan Kaos kaki bau tomat heh?" lirih Sasuke miris.

"Kenapa Sasuke kun? Kamu nggak suka kadonya?" tanya Ino dengan muka memelas.

"Eh? Enggak kok say, gue suka." kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Kalo boleh tahu, kamu dapet ide dari mana buat ngasih aku kado kayak gini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Um...dari Kiba!" jawab Ino dengan polosnya.

"KIBA SIALAN! AWAS LU DI SEKOLAH BESOK!" Seru Inner Sasuke, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia sedang senyum-senyum gaje sambil ngelus-elus rambut pirang lembut Ino.

"Lain kali jangan dengerin omongannya Kiba ya say!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum kakunya, sedangkan Ino menurut saja sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dia tahu hawa bahaya dari aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Esok paginya, Kiba langsung didamprat Sasuke habis-habisan karena sudah menistakan ceweknya dalam memilih kado untuknya, rambut Kiba dicukur sampai habis oleh Sasuke, dan hanya menyisakan tiga helai di ujung ubun-ubunnya (kesian amat Kiba, saya turut berduka -.-)

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Owh gomen kalo endingnya gaje, n nggak berkesan, soalnya Ruru ngetiknya juga kilat, dengan ide yang baru aja mampir ke otak sekitar jam 7 tadi.

Lalu buat Sasu

Otanjoubi omedeto gozaimasu Saskay! *lemparin granat*

Sasu: Woi! Elu mau ngehancurin rumah gue ya? Sentimen amat lu sama gue?

Ruru: Sudah saya bilang kan? Kalo ada yang ultah, akan lebih sah kalo kita menistakan orang yang berulang tahun khufufu...

Sasu: Pemikiran bego dari mana tuh?

Ruru: Dari Organisasi Author ter abal sepanjang masa MUAHAHAHAHA...*diamaterasu*

Nah minna mind to Review?

*Salam cute*


End file.
